Traditional doorbell detection circuits connecting to an external digital doorbell may also electrically connect to a diode to run the doorbell. In addition, the traditional doorbell detection circuits may have different structures when connecting to the external digital doorbell and an external mechanical doorbell, but without any overcurrent protection. Therefore, the traditional doorbell detection circuits are not very well-adapted and do not have enough security.